


Escapist 困兽犹斗

by gearwhale



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gearwhale/pseuds/gearwhale





	Escapist 困兽犹斗

❤  脑了个亡国的ABO车。

❤  Alpha 圆桌第七骑士枢木朱雀 x Omega 军师朱利叶斯.金斯利

❤  普通设定的ABO，可能比以往更像BG，非常不zzzq，大家戴|套解决生理问题（发|情/易感）是常事，暂时标记可以省去很多被别人信息素影响的麻烦，所以大家都习惯找固定friend with benefits,在这种只约不恋爱的大环境里，基本上同意标记就是答应求婚（

❤  没错下一篇会有恋爱确定关系的甜甜求婚（

❤  为什么军师是Omega这个设定以后会详细说，但是学兰和皇修期间都是Alpha

 

我很萌这个，因为无印就和修谈恋爱，所以怀着复杂的心情（自然而然）和军师发生身体关系，但是并没想要和这个陌生人格（并不是）谈恋爱的雀；和虽然失忆对方也性情大变，但是在相处中还是被对方吸引的军师（

 

刚复健就这么雷真的好吗但是如果能接受就请愉快的继续吧#

 

#

“活下去。”

 

Escapist  
困兽犹斗

A Nightingale in a golden cage.

 

#

 

【回想】

 

兰斯洛特驾驶舱中。  
“全军已经后撤，请退到指挥线后的机体报告自身情况。”  
电流声滋滋响起，信.夏英格的声音从通讯系统中传来的时候，他们正平复着彼此的喘息。圆桌第七骑士回过神来，发现朱利叶斯.金斯利，国家下发的军师，正弓起四肢，被他按在驾驶席双腿间的空隙下面，紧身制服脱掉下半身，腰上几个发青的指印，臀部的掌痕已经开始变得红热，橡胶套子里的浊液正缓缓从他股间流到雪白大腿上。他的侧脸倒在满是自己指印的操作键盘上，双手被绑在兰斯洛特的操纵杆下方，喘息得仿佛这一次被做得要了命。

 

你他妈。他露出的半边脸被眼罩挡着看不出表情，在喘息中咬牙切齿的挤出几个粗鲁的语气词，你他妈的。  
枢木朱雀汗湿的卷发沾在额前。他慢条斯理的平复着呼吸，把驾驶服拉链拉上到胸口位置，戴上手套，思索着摸了摸自己裸露的脖颈。

 

“枢木卿，请撤回指挥线后，听到请回答，枢木卿——”  
夏英格的声音又响起了，隔着电流的失真都能听到他的促狭，仿佛完全知晓这个狭窄的、信息素遍布的驾驶舱里正在发生什么。

 

朱雀烦躁地啧了一声。  
“兰斯洛特，到达指定地点。”他回答后果断地切断了通讯。

 

一时间静寂无言。良久，朱利叶斯开了口。  
“易感期的Alpha都他妈是疯狗，”他嘶哑着声音抱怨，“24小时护卫这种规定太不人性化了，发情都不能找别人的，迟早有一天我要死在这上面。”  
“没人说不行，”枢木朱雀冷冷地说，“那24小时陪护，就是你看着我上别人，或者我看着别人操你。你能忍？”

他的手指还无意识地摩挲着自己裸露的脖子，那里有指印留下的淡红色痕迹。

好像是“活下去”的Geass发动了，他后知后觉地想。那么刚才——

 

朱利叶斯打了个寒噤。

 

#

【回想】

兰斯洛特平稳地滑行到安全地带，驶入车间的一刹那灯光黯淡下来，朱雀就在这时候发问了。  
“金斯利卿，”他轻声问，“你刚刚，是真的想要掐死我吗？”

他看见朱利叶斯在黑暗中却微亮的瞳孔，妖异得仿佛无法取信。他的指甲陷入掌心。

 

#

【回想】

抱着朱利叶斯回到行宫的朱雀，在走廊里遇见了还披着披风的夏英格。对方礼貌地向他点头致意，狐狸眼在微笑时危险地上挑着。相比旁人噤若寒蝉，对两人周遭强烈的信息素视若无睹，他慢悠悠地吐了些恶毒的字眼。  
“和omega指挥官上床就能让你爬到这个位置吗，枢木卿？”

朱雀停下脚步。  
“如果阁下今日的指挥能在预定时间内达成战略目标，金斯利卿也就不会在预定时间外发|情了。”  
“金斯利卿发|情完全是因为他和易感期的你在驾驶舱里呆了太久的关系，枢木卿，”夏英格不赞同地摇了摇头，“下次我会考虑给他一架单独的Knightmare.”  
这近乎于用朱利叶斯的人身安全威胁了，朱雀想*。而他知道夏英格不敢真的这么做，因为朱利叶斯的能力正是EU目前所忌惮的。

 

#

【囚笼】

朱雀从回忆中惊醒。他脑海里回荡着夏英格最后的嘲笑：  
“那双拿着枪杀人的手技术好吗？那张吐出命令、杀了尤菲米娅的嘴，你操起来舒服吗？”

 

#

【回想】

 

这的确是一双杀人犯的手。  
朱雀这样想着，还是在炎热的、气味弥漫的驾驶舱里，将他的手放在自己颈侧。朱利叶斯骑在他腿上扭动着腰，用他的阴茎满足着两人，因为重心不稳颠簸着。  
朱雀单手握着机甲的操纵杆，另一只手松开了刚刚扶着的、朱利叶斯的腰。他把朱利叶斯的头按在自己肩上留出宽阔的视野，又扯着他背后的双臂顶入。朱利叶斯的侧脸胡乱的蹭着他的肩膀和脸颊， 头埋得很低，脊柱带着甬道弯曲成一个狭窄的形状，恰逢兰斯洛特一个急转弯，朱雀咬牙嘶了一声，用日语骂了一句什么。

 

“你不高兴吗？”  
朱利叶斯把头埋在他肩上，闷闷地问。朱雀易感期正在烦躁，后知后觉想起朱利叶斯本不该在发|情期，只因为和易感期的朱雀在封闭的驾驶室里呆的太久而进入强制发|情。他紫色的眼睛里泛着泪水，看不清东西， 双手在空中虚无地抓着。

朱雀的礼服脱掉了，驾驶服前面的拉链敞开着。他把他的手放在自己裸露的、脆弱的脖颈上。

 

朱雀抵着他的额头，舔了下他嘴角因为迷离呻吟流下的津液，低声对他说：  
“我只是在想来了EU都这么久，怎么还没把你插顺。”  
朱利叶斯的甬道紧缩。他低声哭喘着，双手不自觉的在朱雀的脖子上收紧了。意识到自己做了什么的时候他的目光紧盯着自己的双手，而朱雀却叹息出声，安抚般将手放到了他的手背上。

 

“握紧我。”

 

 

#  
【囚笼】

 

后面因为对方真的想掐死自己，导致geass发动，把朱利叶斯按在驾驶舱的地面上从后面顶进去，等意识恢复已经造成了之前从没有见过的严重局面。  
该说对方咎由自取。

 

朱雀又想到，或许对方只是下意识想要寻死。

 

如同那次朱利叶斯登上EU银幕，在他知情前造成大屏幕停电事件，自己为了威吓他而对他举枪。  
而朱利叶斯偏头想了想，张嘴喀的一声咬住了枪口。   
他闭着眼，身体因为恐惧和期待不停颤抖着。朱雀脱力松了手。 

 

原来是这样啊。他想。

 

他从未见过如此致力于寻死的鲁鲁修，因为那时候他知道要为了娜娜莉而活。现在娜娜莉和母亲都被从他的脑海中抹去了。他心下疲惫，愤怒又痛楚——你怎么能死呢，凭什么你能这么简单地就抛下一切去死呢。他知道扳机按下去，一切就都迎刃而解了，但他又不想让军师这么快就解脱，扔下他自己一个人痛苦。  
其实还是下不去手吧，他自嘲的想。

反正他也不只经历过这一次抉择。之前的经验都是失败案例。

 

#

 

他想杀了我。他也很想死。  
枢木朱雀这样绝望地想着，望向曾经在向日葵田的阳光下，不管不顾向自己伸出手的恋人。在光牢里，对方因为精神失常而眼窝下有了青白色，白皙面孔在阴暗的光牢里反射幽幽绿光。

 

在他掐住那如同鬼魅般呻|吟反复的旧友脖颈时，在幽绿的光线下，那双眼里的红光反而更清晰了。  
他的仇恨如同每次启动机甲的仪表盘一样，拉到了一个危险的峰值，脑海里传来细微的蜂鸣声。

 

等到他恢复神智时，已经放开了手，颓然坐在一旁。朱利叶斯——他认为现在该叫他鲁鲁修了，从窒息中恢复过来，在不停地咳呛中，含着生理泪水的红眼睛睫毛低垂，向他投来仿佛鄙夷般的困惑目光。

朱雀用力砸了一下地板，为这每在纠结之时才显露出的，两个人分明的爱憎，如同困兽般低吼出声。

 

-Escapist-End

 

（我真的好喜欢写军师不爱圆七但圆七爱军师……

驾驶舱易感期事件后面会作为甜饼再提到。

*是个笑点。


End file.
